


Cover Story

by seekingferret



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), West Wing
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekingferret/pseuds/seekingferret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>West Wing/Avengers crackfic, constructed on the idea that the reason SHIELD has jurisdiction over superheroes is because before there were superheroes, SHIELD used "superheroes" as the excuse to cover for security breaches. Set at the end of Iron Man, the day before the press conference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover Story

"Josh, what's this business in the briefing book about Stark Industries?"

"Sir, for the moment, the White House is not commenting until a full investigation is completed by the appropriate authorities. We're referring everyone to OSHA."

"Yes, of course. What I'm asking you is what really happened? The details in my national security briefings are not supposed to be this sketchy."

"I understand, sir. The problem is that we're not sure what happened yet. A factory was destroyed by what appear to be superheroes."

"Superheroes? General Fury's go-to cover story again? Like the time SHIELD troopers accidentally bombed a Dairy Queen and they spread the story to the locals that a Kryptonian spaceship may have landed there?"

"No, sir. SHIELD does seem to be involved, but it's not an out of control SHIELD technology this time. Reports from local law enforcement describe two robots or men in robotic suits, smashing the factory to bits. Then one of the robots destroyed the other and escaped pursuit by flying away."

"Was our aerial surveillance able to track it?"

"No, sir. It's too small and moving too fast to have a substantial radar signature. To my knowledge we have no idea where it is."

"To your knowledge? Are you hedging your bets just a little bit there, Josh?"

"Yes, sir. General Fury's requested a half hour of your time, so I suspect the man has more answers than I do. But you're better at getting answers out of him than I am, sir. He won't tell me anything. In the meantime, I have Bob Engler on the phone every twenty minutes telling me that the aliens have started the invasion."

"What're you telling him?"

"Just that the invasion is at least another five years out."

"Ha. Keep me up to speed. I'll need every bit of leverage I can get to manage the meeting with General Fury."

"Yes, sir."


End file.
